


As You Love Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cafe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: pacificrimkink, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, everyone lives!, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raleigh grins, pulling his girlfriend down by her wrist for a kiss. “Hello.” He murmurs against her lips.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Mako huffs, grinning. “Hello to you too.” She replies, dropping her gym bag to the ground between them. “Did you get anything for me?” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt on the kink meme that called for; [Coffee Shop/University AU; Where babies get to be cute and not-sad at the end. Raleigh still loses his brother and Stacker is still adoptive father but light-hearted happiness with slow burn romance over how perfect Mako is and how much Raleigh adores her ok? Ok.](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=7518#t7518)

Mako is late, but Raleigh doesn’t mind. He cups his mug between his hands, watching Newton punch up the order of a fresh group of sleep-deprived students in need of their caffeine fix. Smirking slightly, he waves at the Newton as he slips past Hermann to whip up the drinks.

He takes a sip of his tea, grateful for the warmth that seeps into his palm.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Mako bustles in with a tinkle of the shop bell, breathless and flushed. She must have run the entire way here. “Did you wait long? I’d meant to finish earlier, but-”

Raleigh grins, pulling his girlfriend down by her wrist for a kiss. “Hello.” He murmurs against her lips.

Mako huffs, grinning. “Hello to you too.” She replies, dropping her gym bag to the ground between them. “Did you get anything for me?”

Hermann catches his eye, and he turns to nudge at Newton who looks over and gives him thumbs up. He finishes Raleigh’s standing order as Mako begins to talk about her latest bunch of students (most of them will drop out by the second week, while a fraction will actually stick around long enough to learn something). “Ice-blended green tea with a topping of whipped cream, caramel drizzle and a generous dusting of cinnamon and chocolate powder, for the lady.” Newton gently sets the drink in front of Mako, grinning. “Are you guys coming for drinks afterwards?”

Raleigh chances a look at Mako, “Maybe not. I’ve got a paper tomorrow.”

A loud ring from the counter sends all head turning that way. Hermann raises an unamused eyebrow in their direction, jerking his head at the line that was forming in front of the till.

“I swear to God, if his cakes weren’t little pieces of heaven…” Newton seethes, puffing his cheeks. Shaking his head as he turns to leave, he calls out, “Have fun okay? And bring back some goat cheese!”

Mako sighs, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she laughs. “I wonder if they can see just how perfect they are for each other.”

He smiles at that, reaching over to tug her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she sticks her straw into her icy beverage. “No can be like us, you know?” He kisses the side of her head, tasting the remnant of sweat from her class, the smell of leather mats and determination. “When is your final exam?”

“In two weeks. It’s nothing I can’t pass.” She answers confidently, snuggling closer. Raleigh tugs at her blue highlight, pushing it behind her ear. “ _Sensei_ asks if you want to come over for a week during the break.”

Raleigh takes a moment to contemplate that. In truth, he was planning to go back to Alaska to visit Yancy’s grave and then maybe sign some papers to put the old house on the market. It’s not as if he needs the money, but he hasn’t been back in ages and it doesn’t seem like a prudent financial decision to just keep the old house boarded up like that.

“Yeah, we could do that.” He shrugs, drinking his tea. “I was thinking about going to visit Yancy though. Do you want to come with me?” Raleigh swallows, deliberately looking out the windows.

He feels rather than see Mako’s shy smile as she says, “One week in London, and another in Alaska? Will you show me how to hunt a moose?”

Raleigh laughs then, the knot of nerves in his chest unravelling and leaving him warm and elated. Happiness bubbles close to the surface as he teases, “You’ll just scare them away with your clomping around.”

“I do not clomp!” Mako pokes at his side indignantly, pouting but the mischievous twinkle in her eye betraying her amusement.

“Yeah, yeah… You don’t.” Raleigh sniffs, smiling. Pulling Mako closer, he tightens his embrace. “Do you want to leave yet?”

Mako lifts her plastic cup. Half-finished and sweating, she stirs at it with her straw. “I can drink this while we walk.”

He knows that Mako secretly loves it when he carries things or even just open doors for her. She likes it when he is a gentleman, but will never say it. So, Raleigh picks up her bag, slinging it over his right shoulder and takes her hand. It is the least he can do for the one person who has made him the happiest he has ever been.

They wave at Newton and Hermann as they exit into the early evening air. Tugging her close until she is pressed against him, Raleigh drops a kiss to the top of her head as they made their way home.

 

 

[end.]


End file.
